Emmy Altava
Emmy Altava is the tritagonist, but true tertriary antagonist of the Professor Layton prequel series. She takes over Jean Descoles role as the secondary antagonist in Azran Legacies. While acting as the Professor's assistant, she is actually a double-agent for Targent, and Leon Bronev's adopted niece. History Backstory Not much is known about Emmy's past, apart from the fact her entire family is dead. She first met the Professor when she was wrongly accused of pickpocketing, although Layton doesn't recall this. Somehow, she ended up working for Targent, and was asked by Bronev to spy on Professor Layton, and report how well Layton would work if he became a member. She goes to Gressenheller University, and gets a job as his assistant there. Prequel Trilogy For the next three entries, she serves as the tritagonist, and a powerful ally to Professor Layton against Jean Descole During this time, she secretly reports his progress to Bronev, who is impressed by his son's abilities. The Azran Legacy Emmy serves as the hidden secondary antagonist in the final chapter. She mostly seems on the Professor's side, not showing any signs of violence. After Targent fail to get the key back in the Froenburg ruins, she suddenly grabs an icicle, and takes Luke hostage. She revealed, to Layton's surprise, that she had been a double-agent for Targent the entire time. She then reveals that her entire family is dead, and Bronev is her only family that's left. After getting further through the ruins, she reflects upon herself, and feels bad for betraying the people who she had gotten to known for three years. She lets Luke go, and claims to Bronev he had hurt himself. Once the Professor and Luke get to the bottom of the ruins, she is with Bronev when he has Aurora sacrificed to awaken the Legacy. She is horrified, but at the same time, could have prevented it. After the ruins are lifted out of the mountains, and the Azran Dolls are released, she is one of the five people, along with Layton, Descole, Bronev, and Luke to give their lives to stop the apocalypse, and stop the Voice of the Azran's plan. She, along with them, is brought back to life by Aurora, who starts to disintegrate, and dies, much to everyone's dismay. A while later, she resigns as Layton's assistant, due to feeling guilty, and embraces Layton in a hug before leaving. She tells him she might come back when she feels worthy of being his assistant again. She is last seen in the credits, walking in an unknown and empty location. Manga In the manga series Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery she only has some short asppearances in the fourth book. Basic Information Personality Emmy seems kind and caring throughout her time in the games, when in reality, she is lonely, sad, shy, diabolical, and willing to betray even the closest of friends just to be respected by her "uncle." A horrifying moment of her true personality was when she willingly threatened to slash Luke's neck, even though the two were close friends for three years. However, she does know guilt, and feels guilty after betraying the Professor, causing her to resign as his assistant. It's also possible that when kidnapped and held Luke as hostage, she feels uneasy to doing so, but she hid it perfectly. Powers and Abilities Emmy is intelligent and also a very powerful fighter. Quotes Trivia *Emmy is actually the first female villain in the entire Layton franchise, as well as being a sole female perfect example of From Nobody to Nightmare due to being trained as a spy. *Despite being tertiary antagonist, she is in fact, the least evil from overall villains in the series along some villains, which includes Oswald Whistler. *Emmy does know guilt despite her terrible deed in Azran Legacy as she later apologize to both Layton and Luke. This trait, of course, making her an example of Remorseful villains, especially those that known having crosses MEH once. Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Riders Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Bikers Category:Knifemen Category:Gamblers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Self-Reproachful Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Secondary Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains